sportschampionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Table Tennis
About Table Tennis Sports Champions' Table Tennis is a simulation of the game of table tennis or ping-pong, swinging the Playstation Move controller to manipulate the paddle. Either a single player may play a game-provided opponent, or two players may play each other. Each player uses a single Move controller. Sports_Table_Tennis_Boomer_Kat.jpg|Boomer vs Kat (in Stadium) Sports_Table_Tennis_Connor_Dallas.jpg|Connor vs Dallas (in Gym) Tennis_gym_night_dallas_v_rin.jpg|Dallas serves to Rin (in Recreation Room at night) Sports_Table_Tennis_Tatupu_Belle.jpg|Tatupu vs Belle (in Gym) Sports_Table_Tennis_Boomer_Rin.jpg|Boomer vs Rin (in Recreation Room) Sports_Table_Tennis_Dallas_Kat.jpg|Dallas vs Kat (in Recreation Room) Sports_Table_Tennis_Connor_Giselle.jpg|Connor vs Giselle (in Gym) __TOC__ Game Play Table Tennis may be played by a single player competing against simulated opponents provided by the game in various skill levels, or by two players competing against each other. The act of swinging the paddle is simulated by swinging the Playstation Move controller, while a translucent image of the paddle is displayed on the screen. The orientation of the controller determines the direction of the ball, and the speed of the swing the speed of the shot. The Move controller may also be moved vertically or horizontally during the swing to impart virtual spin to the ball, simulating a slice, underspin drop shot ot top spin. To serve, the serving player presses the T''' button to toss the ball and then swings through it. Before the serve, carrying the move controller left or right can move the player character avatar to either side of the table. Players alternate serve, each serving twice on a turn. If the match reaches a tie at the target score, players alternate single serves until one player wins by two points. In Champion Cup competition, Bronze games are first to 7 points, Silver games are first to 9, Gold games are first to 11, and Champions games first to of 15 (all win by two.) All Champion Cup matches are a single game, except the final match of each cup, which are two games out of three. In Free Play competition, games are first to 11 points, each match being best three games out of five. During Bronze and Silver level play, the game provides some visual and shot assistance to the player to aid in learning. (See below.) View When two players compete against each other, a split-screen view allows each player to see the table viewed from their own side of the table. To assist in depth perception, a '''landing circle appears on the table where the ball is expected to bounce; this landing point may change if the ball is hit on a high slow arc with spin; the size of the circle shrinks as the landing spot becomes more reliable. The indicator appears immediately after the hit for a Bronze level game, and appears for progressively less time as the player progresses through Silver and Gold play. Spin on the ball is indicated by swirling white lines around the ball to help the player anticipate the bounce. A high-speed smash shot is indicated by a tail of fiery orange. In Bronze-level play, the game provides a forward path line for the ball to help players learn the game play. Champions Cup The Champions Cup is a series of Table Tennis matches against each of the ten playable characters, each of increasing difficulty with the level. Each match must be won at least once to unlock the next match: Gisselle, Boomer, Connor, Tatupu, Rin, special challenge round, Dallas, Belle, Jackson, Kat and Kenji. A player must play a re-match against the current unbeaten Cup opponent until the player wins the match at least once. (It is not necessary to repeat earlier victories in a Cup tournament to earn a re-match for a loss, but player may return to any previously-won match, at any Cup skill level, for a re-match at any time by selecting that character as an opponent. Losing a re-match does not affect the players tournament advancement or high-score for that round.) Challenge Cup matches consist of a single game, except the tenth and final match (Kenji), which is played best two of three games. Bronze Cup games are played to 7 points, Silver Cup games to 9, Gold Cup games to 11, and Champions Cup games 15, all win by two. (If the match becomes tied at the target score (Deuce), play continues, alternating serve, until a player gets a two-point lead. The sixth round of the tournament is a special challenge round; it is a shortened version of the Challenge mode, played against serve-bot, and is played only to score points. It cannot be lost, but it must be completed at least once to unlock the next round against Dallas.) After winning all ten matches of each Table Tennis Cup, the Playstation will use the Playstation Move "Eye" camera to take a victory picture (adding a simulated paddle where the Move controller is held.) This victory pose photo may be ignored, save on the Playstation, or uploaded to Facebook. A photo saved on the Playstation can be viewed by going to the Table Tennis Champions Cup screen for that Cup level (where the player selects the character and opponent) and pressing the square [] button. The photo may not be deleted, but it can be replaced by playing a re-match of the tenth round (Kenji) and winning and taking a new victory pose photo, which replaces the previous one. Each victory in a Table Tennis Champions Cup match is given a score, depending on a number of aspect of the player's victory: One to three Stars are awarded for each victory, according to the number of points scored in the victory. A player may play a re-match of any Champions Cup match; the game only records the player's highest score and stars awarded in each match. Unlockables There are four Cups of increasing skill level: Bronze Cup, Silver Cup, Gold Cup, and finally Champions Cup. Each match must be won in turn to access the next match. Each Cup must be won to unlock the next higher cup tournament. Each Cup may be won by defeating all ten opponents and completing the challenge round. The Champions Cup round does not appear until the Gold Cup is won. Bonus Avatar Winning the tenth match (against Kenji) in the Gold Cup unlocks the Champions Cup. It also unlocks a bonus match in the Gold Cup against a new "character", the ACE-8000 robot. The bonus ACE-8000 match does not need to be player or won in order to continue to the Champions Cup play. Defeating the ACE-8000 in the Gold Cup bonus makes that character avatar available for play in all sports. (The ACE-8000 appears again as a bonus in the Champion Cup.) Bonus Outfits Defeating a character with a three stars victory in a Cup round unlocks an additional Table Tennis outfit for that character, according to the Cup level. Unlocked outfits are available for that character in all modes of Table Tennis play: Champions Cup, Free Play, and Challenge mode. Each character begins with two table tennis outfits, called "uniform" and "casual". A 3-star Bronze victory unlocks a brown outfit, a 3-star Silver victory unlocks a blue outfit, a 3-star Gold victory unlocks a yellow outfit, and a 3-star Champions level victory unlocks a black outfit. Note the outfit is won for the defeated character avatar; so, to earn an outfit for your own avatar, you must defeat yourself with a 3-star win. Outfit_tatupu_bronze_table_tennis.jpg|The Bronze Cup table tennis outfit (worn by Tatupu.) Outfit_kat_silver_table_tennis.jpg|The Silver Cup table tennis outfit (worn by Kat.) Outfit_kenji_gold_table_tennis.jpg|The Gold Cup table tennis outfit (worn by Kenji.) Outfit_giselle_champion_table_tennis.jpg|The Champion Cup table tennis outfit (worn by Giselle.) The player can cycle through available character outfits on the character-selection screen by pressing the circle O''' button on the Move controller at the character selection screen before play begins. Bonus Paddles Certain achievements in Champions Cup play unlock custom table tennis '''paddles. Defeating Rin in the 5th round of the Bronze Cup tournament (by any margin) unlocks the Tennis Racket paddle. Defeating Rin in the 5th round of the Silver Cup unlocks the Motion Controller paddle. Defeating Rin in the 5th round of the Gold Cup unlocks the Japanese Fan paddle. A Lolipop paddle is awarded as a booby prize for losing the same match three consecutive times. Defeating the table-tennis master ACE-8000 in the final Champions Cup (Platinum) bonus round unlocks the final bonus paddle (not pictured.) A player can cycle through the choice of paddles for the character avatar by pressing the X''' button on the Move controller at the character selection screen before play begins. Bonus Settings When Sports Champions Table Tennis play begins, only two settings, the '''Gym and the Recreation room, daytime locations are available in Free Play mode. Winning the Bronze Cup in Champions Cup play unlocks the Gym & Recreation Room at night. Winning the Silver Cup unlocks the Stadium (day & night.) The choice of location is cosmetic only: except for lighting conditions, it does not affect play. The table is the same size, and the ball bounces the same. Free Play Free Play mode allows casual Table Tennis matches for either two players competing against each other using a split-screen view, or one player competing against a game-operated opponent. Each player needs one Playstation Move Controller. Each of the players may select either Bronze, Silver, or Gold level of difficulty. Bronze and Silver levels provide some game assistance to make hitting the ball easier for novices, while Gold level provides no assistance. (When two players compete, each may choose a different difficulty level. This makes it possible for a more experienced player to provide a handicap to a less experienced player, by, e.g., having the better player use Gold and the novice player use Bronze.) In single player mode against a game-operated opponent, Bronze and Silver levels also provides easier opponents. Free Play matches differ from Champions Cup matches in that Free Play contests consists of best two out of three games sets. The player chooses specific setting for Free Play. Not all settings are available initially; some need to be unlocked by winning Cups in the Champions Cup. Choice of location is cosmetic only: except for lighting conditions, it does not affect play. The table is the same size, and the ball bounces just the same, whether in the Gym in daytime or the Stadium at night. Challenge Mode Table Tennis Challenge mode provides a test of a single player's ability to aim shots. The objective is to score the maximum points possible in the time limit. The player faces a floating robot "serve-bot" at the table, opposite the net. The robot shoots balls at the player, which are to be returned. If a return bounces in the indicated blue circle, it scores points; if the ball strikes the serve-bot, it scores points. Occasionally the serve-abot shoots a red ball, which are not to be hit. Hitting a red ball deducts points. The challenge is played in three timed rounds, with the player to score as many points as possible in the time limit. In each round, more balls are hit more quickly, to test the limits of the players quickness as well as accuracy. In later rounds bouncing the ball in the circle and hitting the robot requires applying spin to the ball as well. Challenge mode must be unlocked before it can be played. Complete the first special Challenge round in the Champions Cup Bronze Cup tournament (which requires winning the first five rounds of that Bronze Cup to access) in order to make Challenge Mode play available. Sports Champions keeps track of the player's highest score. A shorter version of the serve-bot challenge is the sixth round of each level of Champions Cup play, tailored to the skill level of the current cup. Trophies Winning Table Tennis games can earn Playstation Trophies. Some achievements in Table Tennis also contribute to all-sports trophies. (See complete list of Sports Champions Trophies.) Category:Sports Category:Table Tennis